<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close Your Eyes by ZenoXeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573601">Close Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoXeno/pseuds/ZenoXeno'>ZenoXeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoXeno/pseuds/ZenoXeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata have known each other for a decent amount of time and have become closer than anyone had expected them. When Kageyama tries to ask him something he'd been waiting to ask for a while, he gets a shocking reply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain splashed on his face as he rushed through the night. The very few people in the streets looked at him as if he were a mad man, but that didn’t matter to Kageyama. Nothing mattered to him at that moment. How tired he was, how he looked, how his clothes were soaking wet; all of it was irrelevant.</p><p>He just needed to see his stupid boke one more time.</p><p>***</p><p>Thursday, June 3rd: 05:20am.</p><p>Wind blows at Hinata’s bright orange hair as he bikes up the street towards Karasuno High. He thinks about many things while he speeds to school. What will he do in Volleyball today? How many balls will he spike? Will Kageyama throw a Volleyball at him like the day before?</p><p>Ok, so he thinks of one thing.</p><p>When Hinata arrived, he parked his bike as usual and started his way toward the gym. As he walks, he hears loud rapid footsteps away. </p><p>“OH NO YOU DON’T!” The boy yells immediately.</p><p>Without thinking twice, he quickly goes from a walk to a sprint to the gym. There was no way he was going to lose his winning streak that he had just started the morning before.</p><p>The moment Hinata arrives at the gym, he didn’t, at all, acknowledge the fact that he needed a breather and started jumping up and down like a child. His head turned as he hear the footsteps behind him take an immediate stop. He sees his team mate hunched over on the ground, catching his breathe.</p><p>“Damn it!” He yelled, looking up at Hinata.</p><p>“73-71, BAKAGEYAMA!” He cheered.</p><p>Tobio Kageyama. Number 9 on the Karasuno Volleyball Club. Out of everyone, he’s probably the one who Hinata is closest to, which is quite shocking considering the very first day they practically seemed to despise each other. As they went on to play together and slowly start to cooperate, they realized how they were able to get along quite easily, even if they were complete opposites. Who knows? It may just be opposite attraction; like a magnet.</p><p>Hinata finished his victory celebration and looked up at Kageyama. “So, since were early, do you want to practice? It looks like Tanaka forgot to lock up last night.”</p><p>The setter stepped up to the door and pushed it open. “Well, what else do we have to do?” He stated.</p><p>The decoy stuck his tongue out. “It was just a suggestion! Jeez, have some decency.”</p><p>They both started to set up the gym. Hinata didn’t notice Kageyama glaring at him since his focus was on tying up the net. He also didn’t notice his glares as he helped him get out the volleyball cart or took the net from the storage room.</p><p>Most of the time, Kageyama isn’t even aware of his staring problem. It started not too long ago, when he started to pay attention to Hinata’s spikes more. He loved how happy the boy looked every time he spiked to him, as if every ball was an achievement. In the air, his bright orange hair flowed through the air and his body was completely off the ground. He flew, and Kageyama absolutely adored it.</p><p>That wasn’t the only thing he adored, surprisingly.</p><p>As the weeks went on, he noticed himself staring at Hinata more, even if it wasn’t on the Volleyball court. He’d stare at him as he’d rant to him during lunch hour, he’d stare while they walked home together after school, he’d even stare at the spot he would leave him at every time he got to his parting way home.</p><p>Two weeks ago, Kageyama had realized he fell for his team mate.</p><p>After they finished setting up the court and stretching, they started off with practicing receives. Mainly for Hinata. The ball went back and forth between them and Kageyama was surprised at how the boy has gotten way better at his receives in such a short amount of time. Then a thought hit him. As the ball floated toward the setter, he grabbed it out of the air and held it in his left hand. “You’ve been practicing overnight again, haven’t you?”</p><p>Hinata froze. Shit, he thought. He found me out. </p><p>“Heh... no harm done, right?” He replied, chuckling.</p><p>Kageyama groaned. “Didn’t I tell you JUST YESTERDAY to stop doing that? You need your rest so you can have the energy to play.”</p><p>The boy sighed and walked up to him. “Oh come on, it’s just some extra practice. It’s not like anything bad will happen.” He faked a gasp. “Are you worried about me, Kageyama?” </p><p>“BOKE!” The setter yelled, shoving him away. Hinata laughed. As much as Kageyama hated to admit, he was worried about him. What if he got sick and couldn’t come to practice? That’d be a hard day for him considering that it wasn’t easy for him to talk to anyone else as much as Hinata.</p><p>Soon after they finished practicing receives, they started on spiking; Hinata’s favorite part of the morning. One by one, the ball from the basket moved from the cart, to the air, and to the ground.</p><p>There wasn’t much talking. Just the sound of balls hitting the ground and the squeaking sound of Hinata’s shoes.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Hinata returned to the ground after his spike and looked over at his team mate. “Yeah?”</p><p>It’s now or never, Kageyama thought.</p><p>“C... Can I come over to your house sometime? We could... uh— practice more.” He asked, forcing himself to speak every word.</p><p>Suddenly, Kageyama saw Hinata’s facial expression changed. His cheerful, happy tone went to a smile full of shame. His eyes looked hurt and he glanced to anywhere but the setter. “A... About that...” He said, forcing a laugh.</p><p>Kageyama panicked. “I-It’s fine if you’re not free, I mean— yeah, it’s ok, we’ll do it another ti—“</p><p>“Tobio!”</p><p>He looked up. Why would he use his first name at a time like this? Since when were they on first name basis.</p><p>“I...”</p><p>“I’m not going to be attending Karasuno anymore.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Epic, my first fan fiction. I don't know what times I'm going to post more chapters, so just stay with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>